One Hit Kill
|bgcolor = black |image = File:Cedric's_Death.gif |imagewidth = 330px |caption = Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) uses the Killing Curse, reputably unstoppable and irreversible, to instantly kill Cedric Diggory. |Row 1 title = Power/Ability to: |Row 1 info = Kill with one hit.}} The power to kill the target in a single hit. A variation of Death Inducement, Probability Manipulation and Absolute Attack. Also Called * Death in One Strike * Instant Kill Attack * One Hit Knock-Out * One Shot Kill * One Shot Win * Single Hit Kill * Instant Win Capabilities The user can kill the target with a single strike. The attack carries special attributes, such as lethal poison or death inducement, that would result in an instant death the moment it connects, disregarding on the location of contact or the target's remaining vitality. Other, less sophisticated methods are either the attack strikes the target's vital point, or it just carries devastating firepower and brute force to outright kill the opponent. The instant kill is capable of bypassing regeneration of any level, as it deals death before the opponent has a chance to rejuvenate. Variations * Death Inducement ** Fatal Touch ** Kiss of Death ** Vision of Death * Double Hit Kill Associations * Absolute Attack * Absolute Strength * Conceptual Attacks * Destiny Manipulation * Irreversible Destruction * Luck * Probability Manipulation * Special Attacks Limitations * If the attack is blocked or evaded, it becomes useless. * Friendly fire or misfire will lead to unintentionally killing an ally or oneself. * Useless against anyone who has immortality or resurrection. * May only work under certain conditions/targets. Known Users See Also: One-Hit Kill One Hit Kill Weapons Manga/Anime * Murasame (Akame Ga Kill!) * Death Note (Death Note) * Sword of Totsuka (Naruto) * Kinjite poison (One Piece) Literature * Deplorable Word (Chronicles of Narnia) * Ivory Knife (Chronicles of the Kencyrath) * Killing Curse (Harry Potter) * Golden Gun (James Bond: The Man with the Golden Gun) Video Games * Gravity Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) * Genmurei (Mega Man X5) * Last Word (Planescape) * Death Skills (Shin Megami Tensei) * Boomerang (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) * Light Arrows (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Gallery File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame's (Akame Ga Kill!) One Cut Killer: Murasame kills any it cuts with a cursed poison, even the user if not careful while cleaning the blade. File:Gravity_Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Gravity Bomb, which will kill any and all it sucks in instantly, including White Bomber if he's not careful. File:Susanoo.png|The moment Itachi's (Naruto) Sword of Totsuka pierces a target, it is sealed into a "world of drunken dreams" inside the sake jar, for all eternity. File:All-Killing_Ash_Bones.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) firing her All-Killing Ash Bones that will cause her victims to disintegrate into ashes the moment it pierces the body. File:Hell's_Judgement.png|Magellan's (One Piece) Kinjite poison spreads like disease through organic material and rocks, and kills instantly the moment it infects the target. File:Light_Arrow.jpg|Link's (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Light Arrows will instantly kill any evil forces it pierces, bypassing any defenses and vanquishing it in pure light. Category:Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Common Powers